Wave Test Setting
This page is about the Wave Test. The pictures are from C4Cat's Wave Test Cantonese introduction video on Youtube. Instructions of the Wave Test (Dan means the class in Japanese, named after the skill analysis system of some Japanese martial arts). You can only enter the Wave Test in Event mode. Every time play the Wave Test needs to use the credit (use same cost with Event), also the credit bar and countdown are shared with the Event. There are 12 Class in the Wave Test, each Class is divided into different Stage. The Stages are: *Stage 1: Class 01 - Class 03 (Bronze/Beginner) *Stage 2: Class 04 - Class 06 (Silver/Intermediate) *Stage 3: Class 07 - Class 09 (Gold/Expert) *Stage 4: Class 10 & Class 11 (Diamond/Master) *Stage 5: Class 12 (Boss/Legend) You have to complete at least one Class in a Stage before entering to the advanced Stage. The Wave Test is opened daily, each Stage will have a Class open randomly, the Classes availble will be changed every 4 days (Class 10 or above Classes are time-limited). First, in the 3.7 version there are 3 stage (Class 1-9) of class opened. Then, in the 3.8 version there is Stage 4 (Class 10-11) of class opened. Finally, in the 3.11 version there is Stage 5 (Class 12) of class opened. As Class is showing the ability of the players, the effect of characters will not be count in the HP or other setting. There are three tracks in each of the class have to be completed all of them with one HP meter (also known as one bleed bar). The tracks are fixed, first two are the exist tracks and the last one is the new tracks. That means there are 12 new tracks will arrive, new tracks are availble in shop (unlock by frags, used the difficulties common price) after the class is cleared. Different medals are rewarded according to the average score. You can decorate your character with the medals or make it as your collection. (There are more requirement for achieving the meadals, please refer to the Wave Test Medals introduce.) That class average difficulty is shown in the bottom right hand corner. First two tracks are easier and last one is more difficult. Present series (Wave Test 01) now has every class opened. Upon the appearance of Class 10 & 11, the amount of players getting the Prime Medal on either class was not enough, so the Class 12 & Wave Test 2 appearance was delayed, and the requirement for a Prime Medal is also lowered. In the future, they will publish a new series of class (Wave Test 2, despite being said to debut half or one year after Wave Test 1) including 12 new tracks to arrive. So you have to complete the present of series class as soon as possible to buy the new tracks. Otherwise, the new tracks will not be available. That will know how big is your Personal Difference in the Dynamix. Wave Test Medals These Title Parts are obtainable through completing specific Classes in Wave Test : Below is the table of 4 types of frames available in Wave Test, and their respective requirements: *To get the Prime Title you need to get the lower Class Prime medal first. **Example: If you want to get Class 4 Prime medal, you need to get Class 3 Prime medal first and so on. *Remarks: After the maintenance at 24 Oct 2018, the unlock conditions of Prime Title was decreased. Before, the unlock condition is completion of the Class with total scores between 2940000 and 3000000 (average between 980000 and 1000000) Wave Test song list Wave Test 01 Wave Test series-limited new song list Any release time is 12pm and any recover time is 12pm UTC+8. Wave Test 01 Class 10 or above Class are time limited. Wave Test series-limited purchase end date list Purchasable date is followed release date, after clearing the class below in the Wave Test to unlocked the purchase.(Getting Sub medal or above) Wave Test 01 The Wave Test introduce and gamplay test video Category:Game Mechanics